House Of Cards
by tmntyyh
Summary: The thing about house of cards was that it only took a small flame to go up in smoke and Vincent was going to bear witness to all of the lies that he had been fed over the years. Warnings are inside.


Title: House Of Cards

Summary: The thing about house of cards was that it only took a small flame to go up in smoke and Vincent was going to bear witness to all of the lies that he had been fed over the years.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously. All my ideas come from emotional attachments to music. The title's from Madina Lake.

Warnings: Uhh, angst, slightly graphic content (not really, I can't describe it), rage, yaoi, etc...

* * *

><p>Vincent sighed as he looked down at Rocket Town; it had only been a few months since his relationship with Cid had dwindled away until they both crashed together in a violent explosion over who was at the fault of the relationship's demise. The gunner was unwilling to let the blame be set to his own self solely because he was not around as much as he probably should have been. He had argued that the blonde pilot was not a child or a defenseless woman and that he did not need to be by his side at all given times in order for the blonde man to be satisfied. The blowout between the two forces; one cold and red, the other heated and blue; had been astronomical.<p>

In retrospect, Vincent should have noticed that there was something odd about their respective personalities. He was often cloaked in red and black with blood-colored eyes to match, yet his personality was often distanced and aloof. He stayed detached from the majority of companions in his group, only ever hanging around Cloud and Cid for prolonged periods of time. The pilot, however, had blue eyes that had mimicked the sky on a cold October morning; his personality, however, was that of someone who was one short fuse away from exploding in a large fireball. The man had little tact and often spoke when he should not have. He had a warm heart, though, and genuinely cared for others.

It was easy for the gunner to see why they had been attracted to each other; they were opposites in almost every aspect of their lives. Where Vincent was not big on touching, Cid would wrap his arms around the gunner and hug him tightly. When Vincent was silent, Cid would talk incessantly. Vincent was conservative in most aspects and Cid was liberal.

While the ex-Turk could see exactly why their relationship had failed because of their different stances on things, something kept niggling in the back of his mind that he had not known the truth behind the pilot's angry rant. It was the feeling that had led him to seek out his companion's house in the dark, using all of his skill as an ex-Turk to silently break into the dark house and slowly sneak inside of it while the blonde was out of the building. Trying to keep from alerting the neighbors, the brunette navigated through the house in the darkness, his eyes narrowing at the strong scent of alcohol when he had made it to the kitchen. He had known that the blonde frequently drank but he had promised Vincent that he had cut back on his drinking. Stepping into the small kitchen had proven otherwise; bottles of whiskey and beer were strewn about the floor, counters, and table, all in various states of emptiness.

Anger pulsed in Vincent's veins as he took in the sight; the blonde knew that he was having health problems due to his liver being unable to process as much alcohol as it used to. But he continued to drink like there was no tomorrow. Gritting his teeth, the brunette turned around and continued to look through the house. If Cid had lied to him about his drinking habits, who knew what else he had been lying about?

Walking into the blonde bedroom, the brunette paused at the scent of sex that hit his nostrils, red eyes narrowing at the sight around him. The blonde clearly was not home but someone else had been with him previously; used condoms and lubricant were on the floor as well as various objects that Vincent had no doubt had gone into someone. A dark snarl emanated from his throat as his eyes narrowed darkly. While he could not prove that none of this had taken place during their relationship, the brunette could tell that the blonde had been keeping a large amount of things from him and that was enough to evoke his rage.

Cid had ended the relationship and made then entire thing seem as though it was his fault for not being around, for not caring what happened to the blonde, for not wanting to be in his life every day, for not loving him... A growl reverberated in his chest as he continued to look through the house, finding empty cartons of cigarettes and other questionable items as he tore apart every lie that Cid had ever told him. He was supposed to take care of himself. He was supposed to stop drinking. He was supposed to cut down on the smoking. He was supposed to be faithful. He was supposed to love him unconditionally. He was supposed to be honest with him. Vincent was not sure which part hurt him the most.

Red eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Cid had known exactly what kind of man he was before they even got together. He knew what the brunette's intentions were as well as how often he traveled and how little he spoke with others about their daily lives. He had still decided to pursue him romantically even with all of this knowledge at his disposable. ...Because he wanted to live his own life the way he wanted without other interfering. The pilot had needed someone to be his cover, though; someone to back him up when he lied. ...Someone who would have been ignorant to the blinding truth if they did not visit him often.

Goddamn it... He had been played! That sneaky bastard knew exactly what he was doing the entire time!

And Vincent knew that he could not wait to confront the blonde when he finally came home with all of the lies he had told him.

Revenge would be sweet.

Review and let me know what you thought. Should there be more chapters?


End file.
